A Kiss to Remember
by Inuzukagirl77
Summary: “Zexy is the answer to all questions!” Demyx announced. “I don’t see how this solves my problem,” The blonde was slightly confused. “Ok, tell Zexy your problem.” Demyx crossed his arms. Main Couple: AkuRoku. Side couple: Zemyx. R


A Kiss to Remember

**A/N: After almost a year I've decided to finally put up another story! This is my very first AkuRoku, Kingdom Hearts, Yaoi, one shot. YAYZ! So enjoy my newest story.**

--

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. I wish I did though….**

--

**A Kiss to Remember**

--

This wasn't an ordinary mission. This was a mission that, against Superiors better judgment, Axel and Roxas had been assigned for together. The reason that they rarely went on missions together was because they never got anything accomplished. Okay, they got some things done, but not what they were sent out to do. Now, this mission was an easy mission. It was just to get rid of a few heartless from on top of some buildings. Simple, right?

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and leaned down to his ear, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He purred.

"No, I'm not," said the other, not about to give in. "And you shouldn't be either. You know as well as I do what will happen if we screw this mission."

"Oh, but Roxie, you know you want to," Axel pulled him in tighter.

"Axel! We can't! If Superior finds out then we will not be able to even see each other," He slid out of Number VIII's grip, flushed furiously, from embarrassment or anger his partner knew not.

"Fine," Axel sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Mansex and his fucking rules," He mumbled with a scowl.

"Now, you take the ones on the left, and I'll get the ones on the right," Roxas pointed to the groups of heartless with his keyblade.

They went after their groups of heartless. With a deft swing of the keyblade, Roxas knocked out ten heartless. Axel quickly got rid of several heartless because, he figured, the quicker the heartless where gone, the quicker Axel got his way with Roxas. The redhead looked over to see how his Roxas was fairing. He noticed one of those shadowy figures coming from Roxas's blind spot. He quickly leaped to Roxas's side and smacked the figure on the head. It faded away leaving nothing but a small heart to drift upward. Before anyone could make another move, a heartless popped up from beneath Axel and sent him flying off the building top, letting out a rather uncharacteristic cry of surprise and pain. Roxas gasped and sprinted after Axel, jumping to the next rooftop, which was about a story shorter than the previous building. But when he got there he was too late; Axel had already landed.

"Axel!" He shouted as he rushed to his lover's side. The redhead was out cold. Roxas opened a portal and with all the strength he had, he lifted Axel up and pulled him through the whooshing vortex of black and purple, reminding himself the breathing was necessary.

--

Back at the castle, Roxas appeared in room IV: Vexen's room.

"VEXEN!" The pint-sized blond shouted, his frantic voice echoing throughout the spacious room.

"Y-yes? W-what do you want?" The scientist asked turning from a table of chemicals with a comical leap.

"Axel…. He fell…. About a story…. Fix him!" Roxas spoke breathlessly. 'Oh, come on Nobody-lungs! Remember to breathe!'

"I-I'm not a doctor, I am a scientist! A scientist!" Vexen replied, emphasizing the 'scientist'.

"Yea? Well you sure did fix up Marluxia when he was passed out! So why is Axel any different?" Roxas demanded. If ever Number IV had been afraid of someone in his 'heartless' state, it would have been Number XIII in that very moment.

"Well….Um…You see…." Vexen pondered this, "Alright! I'll 'fix' him. But you must leave."

"B-b-but!"

"I must work alone!" Vexen shouted as he pushed the smaller, struggling boy out the door.

Roxas was left pacing in the hall for what felt like hours until suddenly he heard footsteps. He turned to look and see who was coming. It was Demyx skipping down the hall, humming a tune. 'Of course.'

"Hey Roxie!" He greeted with a smile, "Um…Where's Axel?" He asked looking around the boy, innocently puzzled expression crossing his tanned face.

"He's in there." Roxas mumbled pointing to Vexen's door.

"Oh," Demyx's face went from really happy to serious in an instant. "What happened?" He questioned.

"I-I wasn't looking, and he fell. I let him fall." Roxas said glaring at the ground.

There was a moment of eerie silence before the taller blond realized what he ought to do. "Don't worry Rox," Demyx flung an arm around Roxas's shoulder. "He'll be ok, I mean he does have a hardhead after all." The musician smiled good-naturedly, hoping for a smile at least in payment for his pitied attempt at mirth.

"Heh, yea." Roxas didn't even smile; he just walked down the hall toward his room.

"I'll be here for you Roxas!" Demyx yelled down the hall, sighing and nibbling at his bottom lip nervously only when Number XIII was well gone.

--

"Zexy, I'm worried," Demyx announced while taking a bite out of his muffin.

"Hm?" Said man turned a page in his book.

"I mean, Roxas. He hasn't been out of his room in two days. I wonder if he's eaten anything… Or if he has even slept." Demyx looked worriedly at the table.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Zexion asked, not looking up from his book.

"Your right! I should go visit him! Thanks Zexy!" Demyx leapt up from the table quickly, kissed Zexion on the cheek, and ran off to Roxas's room in what appeared to be one swift, oceanic-like movement.

Zexion let a small smile cross his features. Only Demyx could bring about such change in him. It was refreshing, the sent that lingered, even after the energetic musician was long gone.

--

"Roxas! Let me in pleeeeease!" Demyx pleaded. Then he heard a muffled "no" from the other side of the door. "If you don't let me in I'll just have to forcefully get in there," Demyx threatened.

A few miserable hours later, after a bunch of bribery, blackmailing, pleading, and water damage to the hall, Roxas finally opened the door.

Demyx embraced him. "Oh, Roxas you don't know how worried I've been. I thought you had crawled up in a corner and died! I'm so glad to see that you're okay. Come on! You must be starving." Demyx tried to pull Roxas out of his room but he wouldn't budge.

"Roxas, you have to eat!" Demyx tugged away at the younger Nobody with all his strength, but Roxas refused to move.

"No," he mumbled.

"Well… Can I bring you some food?" the other asked, lower lip pouting out in a dejected manner that reminded Number XIII guiltily of a kicked puppy.

"I guess," Roxas sighed, dulled blue eyes expressing his state of being extremely tired.

"Will you eat it though?" Demyx questioned.

"Yes, Demyx," Roxas was getting irritated.

The taller blond, appeased for the moment, then let go of the boy and ran to the kitchen to grab some food. When he came back he was pleased to see that the door was unlocked. He entered the room and dumped a bunch of food onto the table in the far corner.

"Eat up." Demyx said with a big smile.

This continued for the next week. Finally, after way too many more 'kicked-puppy' looks for anyone's good health, Demyx convinced Roxas to leave his room. It was not difficult to imagine that Demyx was very proud of himself.

As Roxas walked to the kitchen that very day he noticed a bit of red around the corner. 'Axel?!' he thought as he turned the corner sure enough there he stood. The man that had kept Roxas worrying all this time, he was right there.

"Axel!" Roxas ran up behind him and threw his arms around him.

The redhead frowned, turned around, and pried himself out of Roxas's grasp.

"Do I know you?" He asked, a strangely blank look on his narrow, yet masculine face.

"Stop kidding around. It's me, Roxas!" Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had to be a joke. It just _had_ to.

"Sorry, but I think that I would remember a name like 'Roxas'," Axel had no idea who this kid was.

"Vexen!" Roxas shouted as he thundered down the hall.

"Oh, hey. Axel." Axel turned round to see a man with… pink hair?

"Um…. Hi?" He wasn't to sure about this one.

"That's right. Now I remember, Vexen told me that you lost your memory. I'm Marluxia. I'm your _Best Friend_." The man said smirking devilishly.

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be the kind of person I'd hang out with…." Axel was getting a weird feeling about this guy.

"Of course I am! You can ask me anything." Marluxia threw his arm around Axel's shoulders.

"Okay…. Who was that boy a minute ago?" Axel really wanted to know.

"Who? Roxas? He's not important." This didn't answer Axel question.

"Let's go Axel, I'll show and tell you everything you used to know." Marluxia pulled the perplexed Axel behind him as he strode down the hall.

--

"Vexen! What the hell did you do?!" Roxas nearly threw the door off its hinges.

"N-nothing. What makes you say that?" Vexion backed away a little.

"Axel." Roxas knew that the scientist knew _exactly _what the he was talking about.

"You mean the m-memory lose?" The scientist questioned cowardice simply radiating off of his being in waves.

"Yes! That! How the fuck did he lose his memory?" Fury was the energy radiating from Roxas' being.

"Now, Roxas l-let's calm down. He hit his head and is suffering, hopefully, temporary amnesia." Vexion explained.

"How do I get him out of it?" Roxas demanded to know.

"That, I don't know," Vexion backed up a bit more.

Roxas stormed out the door and Vexion gave a sigh of relief. "Some Nobodies," He muttered to the empty room, "They have no common manners for their elders!"

--

Demyx opened his door to find Roxas. Standing. In the hallway. As if he were about to kill everyone in the castle. 'Oh, shit…'

"What's wrong," Demyx asked noticing blonde fighting back tears.

"Axel, that's what's wrong." He didn't even look up once.

"Wait, he's awake?" Demyx couldn't believe it; Axel had been out for at least three weeks. This was _wonderful!_ Splendid! Fabulous! (Yes, he had been spending quite a lot of time with Zexion of late.) They would all have to celebrate right away! With… A party!

Wait. If Axel was awake… Then why was little XIII so upset?

"Yea, but he's not the same Axel anymore." Roxas let himself in and sat on Demyx's bed.

"What did Vexen do? Did he turn Axel into a girl?!" Demyx could see Axel as a girl and he let out a little laugh at his last question.

"No," Ouch, that was a painful glare… "Axel lost his memory. Probably from falling on his head." Roxas still hadn't looked up for more than a split-second.

"Well, we just have to find a way to snap him out of it." Demyx stood up pointing a finger in the air as if the answer was a bright as day and shimmering in the air above their heads.

"How?" Roxas was naturally skeptical of the older blond. He had, after all, already asked Vexion and he couldn't help. How could Demyx possibly help him?

"I'll be right back!" And with that, Demyx ran out the door.

Within minutes he was back, pulling a shorter man behind him.

"Here's the answer to all of our problems!" Demyx shoved a disgruntled Zexion further the room.

"How is Zexion the answer?" Roxas never did understand how Demyx's brain worked and he didn't really want to.

"Zexy is the answer to all questions!" Demyx announced.

"I don't see how this solves my problem," The blonde was slightly confused.

"Ok, tell Zexy your problem." Demyx crossed his arms.

"Axel has amnesia," Roxas said with a sigh.

"Find something that you two used to do together. Something that is quite familiar for you both, and exclusive to your relationship. That should bring his memory back." Zexion didn't even hesitate, didn't even blink.

"Do you really believe that will work?" Roxas was… well afraid to believe that it would be that easy.

The Schemer nodded.

"…Alright, I'll try." With that Roxas left the room.

Demyx smiled at Zexion who winked, and they continued in their _activities._

--

Roxas was on a mission to find Axel. He had already searched Axel's room, the kitchen; he even searched in the bathroom. Still no sign of his elusive, red-haired lover. He decided to give up and try tomorrow. As he walked down the hall he passed Xigbar and Luxord and overheard a bit of their conversation. It went something like, " So since Axel lost his memory he can't say 'Got it memorized' any more. Right?" Roxas didn't want to hear any more about Axel that day. He just wanted to get back to his room as fast as he could. As Roxas walked to his room he glared at the ground, not aware of his surroundings. Suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going, Dumbass," It was Larxene. Roxas didn't care that he knocked her over; he didn't like her to begin with.

Roxas got up, brushed himself off, and continued to his room. When he got there he noticed Axel sitting by his door.

"Can I help you?" He asked unlocking his door.

"Yes." The voice was every bit as smooth, as real, as Roxas' Axel had ever been, but the young blond knew better by now to hope. He didn't think he would ever hold _his Axel_ again. "You can try and help me remember who you are. Marluxia told me that you weren't important, but I've don't think he's telling me the truth." Axel was still on the ground, trying to make eye contact with Roxas.

Roxas heard what he said he just didn't react. He had willed himself to not care anymore. That was, until he thought about what Zexion said _"Find something that you two use__d__ to do together__... Something exclusive to your relationship…__ That should bring his memory back."_

Roxas realized in a flash what might bring his memory back. Axel and he had spent a lot of their time making out. So Roxas decided that at least a kiss should be able to bring back his memory. If it didn't then any new relationship he would try and build would be ruined. It was worth the shot. There would be nothing for the blond to stay for anyway if his Axel was gone forever anyway. It was now or never.

"Axel, do you really want to remember me?" He finally looked at Axel.

"I've been trying all day and nothing has helped yet." It was bugging him, that much was for sure, and he couldn't let it haunt his thoughts while he slept.

Roxas knelt down next to Axel and before another worrying thought could enter his head, he kissed him. He hadn't kissed him for weeks, but now he remembered why he missed it so much. It was the connection Axel and he shared. He pulled away hoping he didn't make the new, remember nothing Axel, freaked out. But when he pulled away all he noticed that all too familiar smirk.

"Now Roxas, I thought we weren't supposed to do those kinds of things on missions." It worked! Roxas reminded himself to thank Zexion later, but right now he had his Axel back.

--

**What About Today BETA approved.**


End file.
